Akatsuki Puppies On Holiday
by Biku-sensei-sez-meow
Summary: Four girls with distinctly different personalities have one thing in common: They are all orphans. Living together in their government granted house, they come across a box, and what should be in it, but 11 killer puppies. Lucky thing school just let out for the summer. Fighting the tailed beasts of our world would be pretty difficult. Pairings undecided, and up for vote. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Biku-sensei here with my first ever story. *paper being ripped and thrown* Confetti, it' a parade! So, I don't own Naruto, and if I did, they would all be gay. Just saying. This is the prolougue, so don't worry. And also, if you have any pairing suggestions, feel free to let me know. All Akatsuki members will be in this, even Orochimaru. Sasori and Deidara are alive. On with the story!

Cass had a problem.

It was very peaceful in the classroom. Students were working on the problems on the board. It was math, Calculus to be exact. Honestly, it was my worst subject. It was even worse than chemistry, and that's saying something. Something about numbers and letters and words all mixed together threw me off.

Cass had a big problem.

I glanced around at the desks beside me, hoping to get the answer out of one of my fellow classmates, and was met with annoyed glares. I quickly turned around and tried to figure it out for myself. Nah, I'll just skip this one. A few minutes later, I had gone through the entire test, and I had only given a single half-assed answer to a single question. Honestly, if it didn't count as a grade, I wouldn't even try to figure it out. It just wasn't worth it, and I was tired. I sighed and closed my eyes. That's when I noticed a change in atmosphere. I was a pretty stereotypical Japanese girl, meaning I could sense emotions and moods around me. I also rarely got angry, was very smart, and hated being touched. Of

course, my best friends (I have three) completely disregarded my discomfort, and I guess I just got use to them. And right then, I could tell something about one of those friends. That one thing was very simple.

Cass was seriously disturbed.

Cassiopeia Armstrong was a tall, white American girl with a large chest, a pretty face, blue eyes, and sandy blonde hair that fell down her back held in a low ponytail. She was loud-mouthed, silly, spontaneous, and didn't give two craps about authority. But she was a good friend, and very reliable. Despite her problems, she had a very good memory, and was really friendly if anyone ever gave her a chance. But it really isn't that surprising that she only had three friends.

I turned around in time to see her launch her book across the room at the board. Her eyes were wide, and so was her creepy smile. Well, I guess even the last day of school couldn't be normal, could it? Couldn't Cass go one day without causing a scene?

"NO! No freaking way am I doing this crap! I'm not even taking calklus next year!"

Apparently not. I winced at her mispronunciation of Calculus, but I knew better than to correct her. Unfortunately, the teacher did not.

"It's Calculus. Now, pick up that book right now Miss Armstrong, and go to the office. I'll be calling your parents today."

You see, most of her "incidents" happen during lunch, where she usually bites a random student because she is so hungry or gets angry and throws her tray out the window because they don't have the right kind of dipping sauce. The teachers only put up with it because she has a serious mental illness and has to take special prescription meds. Her parents wanted her to have communication and social connections with kids her own age, so they got special permission from the state to get her into West-land High. The only compromise was an escort to every class, who was being completely useless hiding in the back of the classroom under a desk. Well, okay, I wasn't much better, but at least I wasn't hiding!

This particular teacher, a young, dark haired woman who seemed to like triangle patterned green dresses (since that's practically all she ever wore) didn't realize that the best way to calm Cass down was to appease her, rather than contradict her. And I swear, the look in my friends eyes could kill. It was scary. I knew what was about to happen before she even did it, but I was frozen in my seat. Before I could blink, Cass picked up the orange chair she had been sitting in and chucked it at the teacher with strength only known to Cass. The teacher screamed and dove behind her desk. I'll admit, it wold have been funny had Cass not been cursing up a storm and shouting at people who sat close by her. I'll leave her words up to your imagination.

When I suddenly got a hold of my senses, I stood up and walked over to Cass emotionlessly and held out my hand. She stared at it for a second before bursting into tears and throwing herself at me. I nearly fell over. She was a lot bigger than me.

She sobbed and repeated over and over how sorry she was, and I just patted her back like I had so many times. This happens every time. She is confronted with a problem, she gets mad, one of us three have to calm her down, and then she starts crying, realizing what she did.

Sorry, my name is Maimi Yukimura. I'm a relatively short girl with straight, shoulder-length black hair, straight-cut Japanese style bangs, almond shaped brown eyes, and pale skin. I'm pretty small in the chest area, but I don't look like a boy. I have glasses, but not the big nerdy ones. Cass likes to wear those types for fun. The girls, especially Cass, tell me I'm motherly and kind. They also say I'm too shy and quiet, but I don't get into trouble, so there.

We were both wearing the school uniform: White dress shirts with khaki vests and matching khaki skirts. We also wore tall brown school boots, well, except Cass, who much preferred her black and white and red sneakers. She only got away with it because of her condition, but I thought they looked tacky.

"I'm so sorry Mommy!"

Yes, well, Cass doesn't get on well with her family, and has decided that since my name sounds like "mommy", that's who I am now. Daddy would be Devon, our other friend. And Kristal is "big-sis."

And so, right then, the bell rang. Before I could blink, Cass was out of my arms and out the door, screaming at the top of her lungs, "FREEDOM!"

I followed more slowly. Eventually, she would remember that Daddy was her ride home, and she would come back blushing, probably with half the contents of her bag gone and in the trash can. I waited outside the front doors for Devon and Kris, and thought about my plans for the summer. Most likely, my three friends would disrupt my plans by either tagging along or simply changing them. But it sure would be nice to have a week to myself back in Okinawa in my aunts gardens reading her books and drinking a nice, warm cup of tea. So nice and quiet and peaceful with the sparrows and sakura trees in full bloom, and the-

"HEY! Ready to go Mai? I've already drawn up some plans for the summer, and you have a very important part to play!"

Well, I suppose the vacation will have to wait. I turned and saw all three of them there, wearing the uniform and still looking good. Devon McNamara had short-cropped, messy red hair, freckles, and green eyes. Her skin was tanned from working in the sun for the majority of her life. She is also pretty tall, taller than Cass. I think she was about 5ft 10in, and Cass was 5ft 7in. Which leaves me at 5ft even. Devon had a wild, independent, loyal personality. She was difficult, and way too cocky for her own good. But she was also extremely protective of us all.

Lastly, there was Kristal Evans. She was the second shortest, just brushing 5ft 5in. She had longish, curly brown hair and hazel eyes. Her skin was light, and not too tan. She's smart, blunt, and pessimistic. She doesn't really get along with many people because she can be a bit of a know-it-all, and she is very sarcastic.

We were an odd mix, but we were plenty happy. All young, all single, all with our own little quirks and habits that made us different. Devon, or, "Daddy", walked forward with Cass and Kris following. I waited until she was in front of me then stepped in behind her as she lead the three of us to her car. She grinned back at me, walking backwards on the crosswalk, whirring her key ring around her finger.

"So, how was math? I hear there was a bit of a disturbance."

I mustered up my best glare, which they all agreed looked like a cute pout. She laughed and turned around, hopping into the open window of her bright red Toyota and starting the ignition. Cass opened the door to the passenger side and slammed it shut, then opened it with a furious blush so the last two of us could get inside. As soon as I sat down, I buckled up with the extra buckles I had installed,for safety precautions of course.

Sorry Mommy, Sissy." She apologized again.

"It's fine Cassie, just remember us next time. We don't want to walk. If we walk home, we might get eaten by bears!" Yeah, well, Kristal can be pretty mean sometimes. Just the thought of loosing us to bears made Cass tear up. Before she could say anything, Devon turned around with an annoyed look on her face and we all shut up. When Daddy wants quiet, be quiet.

"Are we ready? Set? Hang on then!" And she slammed the gas pedal down, jolting us all nearly out of our seats. Devon grinned evilly and pressed the play button on the stereo. Immediately, "Eyes Can't See" by Marty Casey and The Lovehammers began playing. She cranked it up until I was sure my ears would start to bleed.

"Screw bears, we're going to die as roadkill," Kristal screamed! But her protest was lost under the music. I held onto the seat for dear life, thankful for my three seat belts and strong hands.

We arrived shortly at a large 3-story brown house surrounded by a black gate. The yard was full of short, recently cut green grass with a few flower beds full of lilies that I had planted. Needless to say, Cass wasn't allowed neer them. She was allowed to touch my sakura tree. The petals already littered the ground, and were still falling in the slight breeze. The tree was reflected in the large, clear pond beside it where there was an arbor that Devon had built. She was very handy.

We all exited the truck (some of us catapulted out) and walked up our wide, french front steps, chatting about our day, when-

"OMG! A box." Cass shrieked, then pointed with a straight face at a rather large cardboard box lying in front of the door. It had little holes punched into the top, which confused me.

Devon was the first to ask the most important question of all.

"What the hell is this?"

"BOX!" Well, Cass seemed excited.

"Very astute," Kristal said with a withering glare, "but I think she means, what's it doing here."

"Being boxy!"

"Should we bring it inside?" I asked. "I need to start supper, anyone-AH!"

The box had suddenly moved and a noise like a yelp came from it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS IN THERE?"

"Let's open it and find out!"

"Yes, let's open the mysterious box containing something potentially dangerous. What the hell are you thinking?"

"Kris! Watch your mouth."

"You said 'hell' too, so why can't I?"

"Because Daddy said so."

I grasped my Jashinist pendant, the upside down triangle inside a circle, and prayed to The Lord Jashin that we could go inside soon. I am not a huge fan of the series "Naruto" that Devon and Cass watch so much, as the Jashinist character on there disgraces my pacifist religion.

After much deliberation, we decided to bring the box in (it was very heavy and kept moving!) and we opened it in the blue living room. We sat on the ornate grey rug and Devon took out box cutters from her pocket, slit the tape, and opened the box. We all looked in cautiously.

_...What_

_...The_

_...Heck?_

"PUPPIES!"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2! I'm very happy about this, mostly because I'm about to be very generous. A big thank you to puppet master, my first reviewer. Not only were you the first reviewer for this story, but my very first reviewer EVER! So, I am awarding you with a choice. You have won a prize of influencing the story. You can:**

**A: Submit your own character to be in the story with any specifics you want, just be very precise.**

**B: Make the ultimate decision on the pairings of your two favorite characters.**

**C: Decide what happens next in the story after they discover the threat.**

**puppet master, if you are still reading, decide and get back with me Now, on with the story. There may be other prizes for second and third reviewers, so be sure to tell me what you think. I don't own Naruto. I just own my characters.**

Eleven small bodies in a confined space is not a very good thing, especially when most of the owners of the bodies didn't like each other. A bloodbath would soon ensue. "Would" being the key word there. There would have been murders if they had still been human. But of course not.

'Why are we puppies?' Pein asked himself as he stared at the group in concentration.

'Such things should not happen to god. And yet...' He stared apathetically at his body. Konan, beside him, simply watched the brewing fight with mild interest.

"Danna? How are you alive?" Deidara, and Sasori stood next to each other with Tobi hopping circles around them, yipping.

Itachi and Kisame were near them, not speaking to anyone, but still glancing at each other now and then. Itachi was glaring at something on the other side of the box, though.

Zetsu was in a corner murmuring to himself, and surprisingly, there was one other dog. A pale one with snake-like eyes who could only be Orochimaru. His eyes were locked on Itachi, who glared coldly at him.

"You fucker, I dare you to fucking say that to my face!"

Hidan and Kakuzu were standing nose to nose. Hidans fur was spiked up in anger and he was growling, albeit cutely. Kakuzu just looked at him with a cold glare.

"Okay, fine," Kakuzu growled quietly. "It was your fault. You fell asleep on watch, idiot, and made it so that the enemy, whomever they are, could do whatever they wanted."

"Oh yeah? Well fuck you!" Then Hidan leaped at Kakuzu and the two began shouting insults at each other through their teeth. Tobi wailed and ran around the two.

NOOO! Stop fighting! You are bad boys! Bad, bad, ba-OW!" Hidan untangled himself from his partner (heh, that could be taken in different ways) and launched himself at Tobi and bit into his ear. Suddenly, Pein heard something like an engine outside the box. The non-fighting members had heard it too and they looked towards the sound.

"Quiet." At Peins bark, silence fell, and footsteps could be heard, along with a faint conversation. The voices all seemed to be female, and coming closer. He heard a quiet voice ask if they should bring it "inside" (he could only guess that the girl meant inside a house), and Tobi woofed excitedly. There was a shriek and much arguing, but then they felt the box being lifted and carried roughly inside. Hidan, Deidara, and Kisame let out small yips of protest before the box was set down, and shortly opened.

Eleven pairs of eyes stared up at the girls, and four pairs of eyes stared back.

One of the girls, a busty blonde shrieked, "PUPPIES!"

The other three had looks of mixed astonishment, exasperation, and surprise. The blonde reached in quickly and pulled out a squirming Kakuzu.

******************************

Cass picked up the second biggest puppy and squeezed him into her chest. He looked ready to bite her when he could move.

"This one's a Saint Bernard. He's sooooo adorable! They all are! Can we keep them, PLEASE?" She looked up with her huge, blue puppy-dog eyes.

Kristal reached over and pet his side. "Yeah, I guess he IS kinda cute. But, we're not keeping them all, are we? I mean, that's a lot of work."

"Yeah, well, I'm with Cass." Devon grinned and reached out to let the pup smell her hand, which he did. They all looked at me.

I blushed when all the attention was on me. Even the dogs seemed to be staring.

"Well, I..." I gulped and stared into the box. Honestly, I was in agreement with Kristal on this one. One or two dogs, fine, but eleven of them? That seems a bit much for four girls. But I hesitated. A fluffy golden one one caught my eye, and I smiled slightly.

"I guess we could give it a try. Just for a little while. Kris?"

The brunette shrugged. "Whatever, just don't say I didn't warn you.

And so, we began taking them out of the box, setting them on the floor. Once they were out, they began to line up next to each other. They sat and stared at us, waiting. Well, that was a bit creepy. And what was with the odd coloration?

"So, why the hell are they all so colorful?" Kristal asked. "I mean, there are like, only two that look normal, and even they aren't completely right." We watched them walk around a bit, interacting, some growling at each other.

After they were all sitting in a row, Cass began her... whatever you want to call it.

"Greyhound," she said, pointing to an orange, short-haired dog with a very aerodynamic body and purple ringed eyes.

"Afghan Hound!" She pointed her finger to the pretty, bluish purple puppy with long. wavy fur, amber eyes, and a white ear. This one seemed to be the only female in the group.

"German Sheppard! Malamute Husky!" She turned her finger to an all black fuzzy puppy with pointy ears and red eyes, (no wait, black, red? Huh?), and the wolfish looking pale blue one. The blue one was the biggest, and had very sharp teeth.

"Scotch Sheppard. Saint Bernard." A white version of the black dog with magenta eyes and a large, wild-furred, brown and white dog covered in stitches were the next to be classified.

"Akita Inu, Golden Retriever." A red, smaller puppy with its tail curled up above its rump and chocolate brown eyes, and the golden one with bright blue eyes that had looked at me were now being pointed at.

Finally, she reached the last three. "Black Lab, Dalmatian, and Bird Dog!" The black lab puppy had a bright orange muzzle and big, floppy ears. He was so cute! The Dalmatian was... odd. Half of it was black, and half of it was white, and it had luminescent yellow eyes. How she came to the conclusion that this was a Dalmatian, I have no idea. The bird dog was sort of scary. It was cream colored with purple markings on its face. It's ears and paws were black, and it regarded us with observing yellow eyes. This one sat away from the group a little ways, and the others seemed to be shunning him. I immediately felt bad.

"Alright! Daddy says, we name them!" Devon put her fists on her hips and looked at me. "Mai, you first. Pick any one, and name it."

I stared at the puppies for a long time before picking up the dark red Akita. I placed him in my lap and stroked his fur. His chocolate eyes looked up into my own brown orbs.

"Umm, well, his fur is blood-red, so... Akachi?" My suggestion was met with enthusiasm, especially from Devon, who was a sadist at heart.

"Next! Next!" Devon pushed Kristal towards the puppies, and the latter glared at her before picking up the German Sheppard and observing him closely. She pursed her lips then said, "Shadow. Because he's creepy, like shadows on Halloween." I deadpanned.

"And it's not at all because he's black?"

Cass laughed behind her hand, then gave me a playful glare. "Why's it have to be black?"

She stifled more giggles and Devon chuckled. I simply face palmed at their childishness, while Kristal turned her face away, hiding a smile.

Cass then christened the black lab Pumpkin, and Devon grabbed the Husky and named him Jaws. It was back to me, and I named the Golden Retriever Firecracker, which he seemed to like. Kristal named the orange Greyhound Stormy, Cass named the Dalmatian Oreo, and Devon, after being bitten repeatedly by the Scotch Sheppard, named him Lunatic, or, Lulu for short. This earned him some yips and woofs from some of the other puppies and he barked back fiercely in response. We gave the name Patchwork to the Saint Bernard with stitches all over his body. He seemed disgruntled at that. We collectively decided on Bluebell for the female, and Snake for the Bird Dog. If dogs could smile, he would be doing it. The puppies gathered together and began to yip amongst themselves.

We could immediately tell that Lunatic was the most violent as he was constantly picking fights with Patchwork, and Pumpkin was the playful one. The little lab ran up to us, jumping in and out of our reach and wagging his little tail. Stormy seemed to be the leader of sorts. All the pups would go quiet if he began speaking-er-barking. Bluebell stayed near him, not really doing much. Jaws and Shadow were laying down next to each other growling back and forth, but not in a mean way. Firecracker was yipping angrily at Akachi, who just looked back at him blankly. Oreo stayed close to Stormy, watching Snake warily. Snake seemed to sulk, staring at Oreo and keeping his distance. We watched the interactions and played with them for a while before I glanced at the clock and sighed.

By now, it was supper time, so I stood up and walked to the kitchen, calling over my shoulder, "Any requests for dinner?" The puppies watched me go, but at the mention of dinner, three girls and three dogs leaped up and ran after me.

"Pizza!"

"Cass, you want pizza every night."

"Tiramisu!"

"I can make that for dessert, but I'm asking about dinner right now, Daddy." I stressed the "Daddy" and she got the hint.

"Ribs?"

Three puppies, Lunatic, Firecracker, and Pumpkin, were running around my feet excitedly. At the mention of ribs, Lunatic jumped and let out a loud series of high-pitched barks. We all looked at him, and Kristal grinned.

"Well, Ribs it is," I said with a smile. "I'm just going to make something to go with it, because Jashin knows if I ask you three, you'll start arguing." I started to get out my supplies while the other three grumbled protests and went back into the living room, followed by two of the puppies. Lunatic stayed behind and sat down next to the oven, staring at me with wide, magenta eyes. I pretended not to notice and went about preparing the food. But he scratched at my leg so I frowned at him.

"In the name of Jashin, Lu, what is it?" I knelt down to his level and he did something strange. He licked my face. I hadn't been around the puppies long, but I already knew this wasn't normal for him. I sat there slack jawed for a moment, then I smiled and rubbed behind his ears.

"Good boy. You get a rib all to yourself tonight." he yipped in response and raced back into the living room. I shook my head and sighed.

TIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMEEEEEEEESSSSSSSKKKIIIIIIIIIIPPP !

"Dinner's ready!" When one says those words in this house, one should expect a stampede of shouting, hungry, savage beasts to come charging in. One should be able to leap out of the way and avoid the danger of being trampled. Unfortunately, one should not expect to be tripped by tiny furry creatures, which I did not. And so, with my face kissing the linoleum flooring, I mumbled false threats and curses under my breath. I pushed myself up only to be flattened again as Pumpkin jumped onto my back and used the height to get up onto my chair. It is a lucky thing we have such a big dinner table. We only have it so Cass doesn't steal anyone's food. I took my place and put the lab on my lap. And so, let the chaos begin. Jashin help me...

**Click the review button, or no cookie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there. Don't kill me! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had testing and other stuff, but I'm here now, so please, enjoy. This one is a bit short, I wrote the whole thing in one night. Please tell me how I can improve. Thank you to all my lovely little reviewers, but the next chapter isn't coming out until I get 5 new ones, so read and review please.**

Needless to say, this dinner was unlike any other. If I didn't know any better, I would say that puppies could fly. But I do know better, and they weren't flying.

"Take that! And that! Taste the Dalmatian!"

"Oh yeah? Well, say hello to my little lab!"

Cass and Devon were currently in the middle of a puppy war. I don't know which is worse: throwing puppies or throwing food and plates, and knives of course. Kristal just stared at them with a blank expression. She caught my eye and mouthed, '_morons.'_

I shook my head and sighed. A few puppies had been smart enough to hide where the girls wouldn't reach, which was in my lap. Namely, the circulation was being cut off in my legs by Stormy, Bluebell, Shadow, and Akachi. The others were either too dim, or caught off guard. Their terrified/angry puppy faces passed through the air in front of me as they were delivered air mail to each girl.

Well, I'd had enough. With another sigh, I stood up and walked slowly and calmly to the window above the sink where hung a shiny silver whistle. I grasped it and turned around. I watched as Cass tried in vain to launch Jaws and Patchwork both at Devon, who retaliated with Firecracker to the face. I raised the whistle to my lips, shut my eyes tight, and blew. I held the shrill note for a few moments before stopping and frowning at the table.

Devon smiled guiltily at me and put down Lunatic quickly. The puppies scampered behind me, looking warily at the two offenders. I placed the whistle around my neck and returned to my seat. I didn't need to say anything. I took a bite into my rib and exhaled.

A sound to my left made my eye twitch and I jerked my head to look at Cass. She lowered her head, looking up at me from the floor where she had slid down. Her eyes pleaded pitifully with me.

"No."

"But-"

"Cass, listen to your mother!" I glared at Devon, but she pretended not to notice.

"Leaving now. Taking the puppies upstairs." It seemed that the not insane girl at the table had already finished. Kristal motioned to the pups and they followed her quickly. Lunatic tripped over Patchwork in his hurry, and the latter chased him up growling. Pumpkin raced up first, then back down, then up again, yipping happily. I ate silently while Daddy and The Crazy flicked things at each other over the table.

"If you two don't stop I am going to lock you both in the freezer until you start seeing penguins."

Yes, my naturally respectful Japanese nature was wearing off.

-thisisalineyouwillnotcrossthislineunlessyourlifed ependsonitlinelinelinelineline-

**Kristals POV**

Hi, I'm Kris, the bitchy one.

...I'm bored with this, lets move on. So, after the pups followed me upstairs, I showed them to my room. I like my room. It reflects my inner self. The walls are a nice dark purple with posters of my favorite anime characters: L and Light from Deathnote, Sebastian from Black Butler, Zero from Vampire Night, and Itachi, lots of Itachi. I only watched episodes with him in it. There's a bed with dark purple sheets and a black comforter, a black carpeted floor, a mahogany desk with an expensive laptop on it, my closet, and a purple fluffy rug.

"You can stay here for now, but I have rules. Rule one: Touch anything, and I'll throw you out the window. Rule two: Piss anywhere and I'll kill you. Rule three: You keep me up at night, I'll kill you, then skin you and make you into fur boots. Any questions? No? Good."

A few were listening to my rant. The rest were exploring my room. Shadow seemed entranced by the Itachi posters. I glanced around at Stormy and Bluebell (were those two screwing or something, cause they never separated!) who were both giving me hard stares.

"Umm, so, I'm gonna change." A couple puppies (Lunatic and Firecracker) whipped around to stare at me. It really weirded me out! I grabbed my pajamas out of my closet and slipped into the bathroom. Just as the door shut, there were two thumps on the other side. I stared at the door for a second before shrugging and muttering, "Damn pervy puppies. Just my luck."

**A-K-A-T-S-U-K-I**

The rude girl took us upstairs to her room, which wasn't really that bad. At least, not until I noticed the large posters of one of my members. Itachi saw them and stared emotionlessly at them, though I did notice a huff escape him.

_"Spread out. Find out what you can about this girl and how she knows Itachi," _I ordered. The others all nodded and went about their searching. I stared at her, and she went to change. Hidan and Deidara tried to follow her, but they slammed into the door as she closed it. I blinked at their idiocy and glanced around. Madara, who went by Tobi, was prancing around Zetsu and yipping playfully. A full grown man should not act like that, even if it is all pretense. After returning to their search, Hidan and Deidara soon found the brunettes underwear drawer. I looked away. Itachi and Kisame were observing one of the posters, which showcased a shirtless Itachi with a knife in his mouth and a bleeding cut on his chest.

_"Leader."_ I turned to see Sasori-puppy standing in the doorway of the closet. He beckoned to me and I followed with the rest of Akatsuki following. I had to blink a few times before it sunk in. There, in her closet, hanging on a long pole, was an Akatsuki cloak with a hat, sandals, and ninja weaponry strapped to it. Beside the piece of clothing was a bottle of black nail polish and a small red box. Beside the box was a ring, Itachi's ring to be exact.

_"Fuck. Talk about a fucking mega fan. Itachi has a fucking stalker!" _ Hidan exclaimed. Itachi turned an icy glare on him and he sneered back. Just then, the pups heard the bathroom door open and the sound of feet shuffling towards them. The girl stepped into the doorway wearing a black tank top and black booty shorts, an expression of annoyance on her face.

"Hey, get out of here dammit. Don't touch my cloak." She ushered them out and closed the door. She then turned and flung herself onto her bed face down. This was an unwise decision, as Hidan, immediately noticing the amount of light skin showing, jumped up after her and began tugging at her shorts. She lifted her head and glared at him, then slapped him so hard he landed on the other side of the room. He jumped up and ran back over, only to be squashed by the Saint Bernard who was his partner.

Itachi looked up at her thoughtfully, then pawed at her leg. Her glare to him was no less murderous than the one she gave Hidan, but he ignored it and looked at the posters of himself. She looked too.

"Oh that." She actually smiled. It was small, and quick, but it was there.

"That's only the most amazing member of the Akatsuki. He is one of the most conflicted characters in the whole show. He isn't evil, but he isn't a good guy either, and that is just so frickin hot. Not to mention he's merciless and a genius." She looked dreamily at the pictures before shaking her head and turning to the puppies.

"So, music? Icon For Hire sounds good to me. Maybe some Evanescence or Three Days Grace." She popped a silvery disc into a machine beside her bed and it began playing a strange kind of music. She sang along with a nice voice that matched the singer. It went like this:

**We throw tantrums like parties.**

**We're not happy till everyone knows we're sick.**

**And that's just how we like it.**

**We've hurt bad enough, right? We've earned it.**

**Don't tell the others, but it's all getting old.**

**I mean, how many more times must our stories be told.**

**And being lonley's only fun in a group.**

**It sort of looses it's charm when it's true.**

**I meant it when I said, I wanna get well, I wanna get well.**

**Are the rest of you so content to stay where you are, but it hurts like hell.**

**And I'm sure it's fun at first, check your pulse and test your vitals.**

**If it's only a game, you lost me. I quit it with the suicidal recital.**

She continued singing for a while, then dropped off to sleep, Itachi snug in her arms. I couldn't help but wonder though, what were the other girls up to? Then, another thought struck my mind. I had been so distracted not to realize before, but someone was missing. Where was Orochimaru?

**Who knows this song? ME! Review. Meow!**


End file.
